My Imploding Universe
by Randomness is Bliss
Summary: Bella cliff dives to committ suicide. Some other vampire finds her and they fall in love. What will happen when the two old lovers come back? R&R peeps!
1. Preface

Preface

Preface

I fought with myself, not sure I really wanted to do this. '_All my raging decisions might've confused Alice,'_ I thought grimly,_ 'That is, if she was still here'_. The note I had left for Charlie explained it all. Edward had left. Then I found Jacob. Then _he_ left too. I must be so boring, nobody can stand it. I pushed my toes to the edge of the cliff as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Then I jumped.


	2. Victoria's Revenge

Air whistled in my ears as I hurtled toward the writhing black waves below

Air whistled in my ears as I hurtled toward the writhing black waves below. My arms sliced into the frigid water. The tides caught me and pulled me in all dfirections, ripping me apart. My lungs burned for more air. My eyes searched for a way up.

I saw a flash of red. Flames, maybe? No, impossible. Lightning? No, but looking more likely than the first ones. I heard a feral purr and was pulled to the surface by arms of marble.

"Edward, Edward!" I coughed as torrents of water came rushing out of my mouth and nose. My eyes burned after all of the water that had permeated my lids finally took affect.

"No-oooo" a female voice practically purred. My eyes opened wide in fear. I fought against the once-inviting granite arms as I screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Oh no you don't," Victoria whispered, easily keeping me above the water, "I'm thirsty and you're just the way to get revenge for James. Good-bye, Bella." She grinned eerily and sunk her teeth into my neck, dropped me, and left me there to die.

**A/N I know it's short but the third chapter will be longer. Just please review!!**


	3. My Savior

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed! Now on with those retarded disclaimers**

**Moi: I do not own Twilight or any other of Stephenie Meyer's books and/or characters.**

**Tohru: Huh, Excuse me miss, but where am I; and where's Kyo?**

**Me: You are in my author's note. Now go off and find Kyo.**

**Tohru: Okay!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My mind wandered. I heard a voice in the distance. The fog that clouded my mind muted everything. The fog lifted a little, and I was able to make out what the voice was saying, "Hello! Are you okay, just say something so I know you're alive!" After that, my eyes popped open and I coughed up what seemed like the entire contents of an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Finally, my eyes focused on the face staring down at me.

"I'm okay," I mumbled.

He let out a sigh, "Good, I was afraid I'd lost you. I don't know…" He kept speaking but the words became muted and slurred as my consciousness focused on an entirely different issue. Oh my god! The pain, the pain was worse than I had ever experienced! Even when Jams got to me, Edward had stopped the venom before it had come to this.

"I'm burning. I'm on fire! Put it out! Stop the fire!" I screamed.

IPOV

The young girl (she was very cute, I might add) was screaming at me to 'Put it out' as if she was on fire. Looking at her, I noticed a flood of scarlet coming from her neck.

"Damn," I muttered. Then I addressed her directly, getting closer to her level, "Okay, my name is Iggy. I know hat you're going through, believe me I do! The pain will be over in three days." She looked at me as if she understood, then her eyes rolled up in her sockets. She had fainted, presumably from pain. I picked up her limp, rag-doll body, scaled the cliff face quickly and ran towards home.

BPOV

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them. The light was way too bright. Some one tapped my shoulder and my eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh!" I gasped. There in front of me was a man that would make any male-model cry. He had strawberry-blonde hair, perfect abs (as I could see through his tight- fitted shirt), and was all muscle. I took a glance at his perfect face and saw the topping on the cake, a pair of golden eyes.

"You're a vampire." I stated. He looked at me, smiled, then said, "And so are you." I stared at him.

"What in the hell! No I'm not!" I yelled; my voice filled with incredulity and rage. He looked at me calmly, "Why don't you see for yourself," From behind the door rolled a full-length mirror.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. My brown hair was now as lustrous as diamond and half-way down my back. My facial features were sharper, more defined….perfect. But the only thing that caught me off guard was my crimson eyes.

"So you changed me!" I shrieked; my hate filled eyes bored into his.

He took this all in stride, "No, what's her name uh…" he started tapping his finger on his chin, _as if he couldn't remember_, "Oh yeah! Victoria! She was the one that changed you!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that! But more importantly, who in the hell are you!" My temper was rising fast.

"I should probably ask the same for you! But my name is Iggy, Tanya's brother. We got changed at the same time. I was coming down to visit the Cullens and I saw you jump. You didn't come up so I went down to the beach so I could save you.

"Then I saw Victoria, She pulled you up and you were like 'Edward, Edward' and she was like "No I'm going to kill you so I can get revenge for James'. Then she bit you and let go. You were gonna drown cause the transformation would take too long, so I jumped in and saved you!"  
"Well, my name's Bella and I used to date Edward but he left me." My eyes started to burn with unshed tears. But, I choked them back and thought about what he said. Then it all clicked. What he said was true.

"So where are we?" I asked. Iggy looked away, "Cullen's House."

No, we couldn't be. I looked around the room, taking stock of our surroundings.

"This is Edward's room, isn't it?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Yeah," He turned around. I looked in his eyes. They smoldered at me just like Edward's did.

"Hope it doesn't bother you," Iggy said, stepping closer.

"No," I murmured.

"Good," he responded, advancing until he was right in front of me. He lifted my chin with one icy finger and kissed me.

And I liked it.


	4. The return of Edward

A/N Okay people

**A/N Okay people! Please just give me 5 reviews for this chapter. Seriously, just 5 reviews, that's all I'm asking for. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters, I only own Iggy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**100 years later…**

IPOV

Bella played at our antique grand piano, hacking out the now familiar melody. It was so saddening; I ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked.

She glanced away, "Yes."

"Now don't give me that, I know if you're playing _that_ song again, they're on your mind," I clutched her closer. She snuggled in closer to me, I could hear from her breathing that she was close to dry tears, "That's kind of hard considering Edward is here in 3…2…1"

_**Ding-dong**_

I got up, kissed her, and pushed her towards the door. She gave me a wry smile in return.

BPOV

I walked toward the door, the urge to move forward got less strong with every step. I almost tore the door off its hinges as I yanked it open. Edward stared at me his perfect face crumpled.

"Bella?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Don't tell me you're actually surprised! You thought I would be dead with my grave stone right next to Mike Newton's didn't you? Now get the hell off my door step, I _never_ want to see you again!" I sneered; I could see that he was hurt. I was extremely proud of myself. Iggy moved in and squared himself behind me. Edward's eyes just about bugged out of their sockets then, "Iggy, is that you? Tanya's _brother_?!" Iggy's black eyes glared back at Edward with an animosity that I didn't even know he possessed, "Damn straight, you son of a _bitch_!" Edward's eyes flared with rage as he lept at Iggy and they crashed into each into each other, the sound roaring in my ears. I tried to pull them apart to no avail. Finally, I just yelled, "You two! Break it up! Both of you just leave! I need some time to think!" In their dazed states, I easily pushed them out the door and locked it. It wouldn't work if they really wanted to get in, but they probably didn't want to mess with me at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N You know that little button down there? PUSH IT! **_**You know you want toooo….**_


	5. Explanations

A/N Come on people just review

**A/N Come on people just review!! Sorry, that sounded kinda mean, but I'm trying to update more. Softball is winding down so I'll have more time to write. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, I only own Iggy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

EPOV

_Gosh, Bella is different. I wonder how _it_ happened, _I thought as Iggy and I ran in separate directions. But how could I have left her? I come back and find Charlie mourning and Bella gone. I had decided, since there was no corpse at the funeral, I would not go to Volterra and ask to die. Now I see what had happened. But seriously! Iggy? My best friend out there besides my brothers! Bella, my love, I had done something stupid and now my best friend had stolen her. I must get her love and trust back, but how?...

IPOV

Man, I didn't realize how pissed I was at the no-good-son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe he would do something so mean to Bella! I turned on my heel and ran after him; we _had _to talk!

BPOV

I gasped, my breathing became more and more ragged as I thought about the moments before I had ushered Iggy and Edward out of my house. Now that the adrenaline of it all was out of my system, I couldn't believe Edward had come back. His eyes, his eyes had conveyed an emotion he hadn't been able to say aloud; love. Unrelenting love that had lasted over a hundred years. I went up to my room and started to dry sob. This crying jag went on for only a couple of minutes. I wandered back down the stairs to our piano. I played a song I had made up myself, created after Edward had left, it had a melancholy key to it that could only be expressed in music. After I had finished the piece I called to the boys with my mind telling them to come back. Now that my temper was down I was ready to talk.

EPOV

I had just settled down to really think about this. The bushes rustled and I turned around and Iggy was standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked my tone devoid of any emotion.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, I bet you have some questions," Iggy shrugged.

I sure did, "How did Bella get changed? How did you two hook up? Does she have any powers?" I rambled on and on asking everything and anything that was on my mind.

Iggy took it all in stride, "Well, Jacob left her, he had been her comfort after you had left. So she went to a cliff and jumped to commit suicide. Victoria got to her before I did and bit her. We hooked up after her transformation. And yes, she does have powers; she can send messages with her mind." I was flabbergasted; the information was too much to take in.

**You two, come back. I want to talk**. Bella's voice echoed in my head as if she was standing right next to me. Iggy waved at me with his hand.

"You heard the woman, let's get back before she gets impatient!" He yelled over his shoulder. So I followed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N there's the button, you know what to do with it. **_**Press it, press it, you know you want to…**_


End file.
